Mirrors
by yelitzavega
Summary: Bella and Edward are both students at Julliard, by chance they've never met but when Bella and Edward begin to have dreams of each other, will they be able to handle it? What will happen when their lives collide and old memories begin to resurface? Will they begin to deal with them or continue to run from their past?
1. Mirrors

**AN: **

**Okay so I'm sort of new to this and all but I would really appreciate the reviews just so I get an idea of what you guys think. I'm very open to criticism, believe me I'm not a bitch at all. Feel free to give me ideas they could really help. I have a plan for this story but I'm always willing to take a detour to please my readers. I am in much need of a BETA so please consider being mine, I need someone to help put all these crazy ideas in my head on paper or I guess this site. Okay so I wont take anymore of your time just read/review and let me know :)  
**

**Prologue:**

**BPOV**

Shooting upright in my bed I could still feel the warmth that came over my body as his Peridot eyes looked into my soul, and the sweet velvet of his musical voice sent my entire body into flames. I never got any farther than HIM saying my name.

It was as if he knew just what to do to get under my skin. Why was this stranger affecting my so badly? Something just didn't feel right, this time it just felt too real like a part of me knew who it was but

I just couldn't put my finger on it. This had been going on for months and I just couldn't shake this feeling. As I stepped out of bed I knew there was no use in trying to go back to sleep. I decided a shower would help clear my mind but as I stood under the waterfall cascading over me all I could think about was my mystery man.

**EPOV**

My eyes shot open. he heart pounding a mile a minute . I swear that dream had to have been real this time. I could still feel her silky mahogany locks through my fingers and the burn of her lips on mine and hear the sensual way she said my name.

I looked around my bedroom trying to capture some sense of reality when my eyes suddenly focused on the time, 5am. There was no way I was going back to sleep anytime soon. As I made my way into the restroom I realized how different it felt this time.

It was always the same dream but something inside me told me this was different. I stepped under the steaming stream of water hoping to clear my head but all I could think about was my mystery girl.

**AN:**

**So I hope you liked it, it took me quite awhile to actually decide oh how I wanted to do this. I tend to second guess myself a lot. So I'm already working on Chapter 1 and it's going pretty well so far I'm thinking depending on the response on this Chapter I may upload either Saturday or Sunday. Also depends on how soon I get finished at the moment I am editing and rewriting and writing and going crazy so be patient with me. I will definitely not be one of those authors that has you waiting for months unless something happens and with my life that'll probably be never. Well I'm off to continue writing!**

**3 Yeli**


	2. I Lived

**An: As you've already noticed I changed the title of the story, I was listening to Mirrors by JT and I couldn't help but feel like it fit my story perfectly so I decided to base my story off the lyrics of the song because it just spoke to me. I know I'm weird and extremely indecisive but you'll love me I just know it. So I guess in a way I'm early with my update but I haven't fully decided if I want to do a BPOV and EPOV in every chapter. Hmmm I'm still debating but for the two opening chapters I'll keep the POV's separate. These two upcoming chapters are just the boring base chapters that kinda set everything up but don't reveal too much because where would be the fun in that. I want to keep some secrets ;)**

_I Lived - One Republic _

_I... I did it all_

_I... I did it all_

_I owned every second that this world could give_

_I saw so many places The things that I did_

_Yeah, with every broken bone_

_I swear I lived_

**BPOV:**  
Given that I was already awake I might as well head over to the studio and get some practice time in. Julliard was hosting a showcase for all the alumni and I being a second year had a lot to prove if I wanted to perform in the showcase. I was cut out of my musings by a loud snore.

I walked out of my room to find an extremely passed out Tanya on the couch. She must have had a long night, that she couldn't even make it to her room. I went over to our little kitchenette and got two aspirin's and a bottle of water and set it down right beside her knowing that she'd need it if she wanted to survive Mrs. Barry's grueling practice today.

Tanya took me under her wing when we were roomed together freshman year, she was how would you say, kick ass first ask questions later kind of girl. I loved her dearly she really changed me. I used to be this shy, quiet girl who was so invested in dance that I never looked around to see my surroundings but she turned me into an outspoken girl who took no shit from anybody I guess you could say a real New Yorker. She reminded me so much of Emily, it hurt my heart just to think about her. My eyes began to well up with tears but I knew I couldn't focus on that now. I made a promise to myself that I would keep her alive in my dancing and only then would I face what had happened.

I made my towards the door; grabbed my coat, keys and tote and stepped into the quiet hallway. As I made my way towards the elevators I pulled out my phone to check the time and suddenly regretted the action . I had 10 missed calls and 4 missed texts all from my family. Oh how I dreaded even looking at what they'd sent.

**Riley: Bells answer the GODDAMN phone!**

Oh god if this was what I had to look forward to then there was no use ready the rest but because I'm such a masochist I continued to scroll through the rest not knowing what to expect.

**Jake: Girl I swear I will come over there and kick your ass myself if you don't answer!**

**Mom: Sweetie please answer the phone. I'm worried about you. Call me back honey.**

**Dad: Bells please answer your mother, she's driving me crazy with all this worry. She has me calling into the bureau every hour on the hour to see if there have been any new dead bodies.**

"Shit!" I whisper yelled

They were definitely going to kill me! I sent out a mass text hoping this appease them, at least for just the moment till I could call them and explain properly.

**Me: Guys I'm fine! I'm so sorry I didn't answer the phone I went to bed early last night and completely forgot that my phone had been on silent. I'll call you guys as soon as I can.**

There I hope that worked or else I was going to be losing my hearing pretty soon. As I stepped out onto the quad I hugged my coat a little tighter and breathed in the cold February air to clear my mind.

It was then that I noticed a guy with a beanie walking towards the music building. For some reason I couldn't look away there was a sense of familiarity. When he turned around I swiftly looked away and went up the steps to the dance building. I shook off the feeling like it was nothing and went up the two flights of stairs that led to the private studios.

I walked up to Studio B and put the key in to unlock it because I worked on campus in the dance and music building I was allowed access to practice whenever I wanted and given that I danced, played the piano and sang I was given access to both departments. I walked up to the stereo and plugged in my iPod and put it on shuffle knowing that this was what I needed to shake off all the emotions I'd experienced this morning.

As soon as I heard the beginning beats of Radioactive by Imagine Dragons I knew this was what i needed. I smiled and allowed my body to relax entering into my own little world forgetting about everything but how I felt and the beat.

**AN:**

**Well guys there's the official Chapter 1 I hoped you liked it. Believe me when I tell you this chapter kept changing as I was typing. It just writes itself. I will hopefully have EPOV up soon just give me a couple of days. Well please review review review!**

**Much love Yeli**


	3. I Will Wait

**AN: So I've been having serious Insomnia issues so I've used the time to just write and the response has been so great that it's just made me want to continue updating for you guys. You guys are so amazing although I may not be getting reviews I am getting notified whose following and favoring this story and I'm beyond shocked. I never expected to be any good but the fact that people actually like the nonsense that's going on in my head is very amazing. I do want to apologize for the double updates I accidentally deleted the chapters instead of updating them so I'm sorry for that. I was just making a few minor adjustments in format. Now EPOV please enjoy. I tried my hardest not to make it sound girly ;)**

****_I Will Wait- Mumford and Sons_

_Now I'll be bold_

_As well as strong_

_And use my head alongside my heart _

_So tame my flesh_

_And fix my eyes_

_A tethered mind freed from the lies_

**EPOV**

I felt so riled up, I felt like I was missing something; like a part of me was missing because of this mystery girl. Ugh! I felt so confused on how I felt and I didn't even know this girl but it felt like I'd known her my entire life. There was no way I could stay in this room any longer, I got dressed and made my way out to the living area. I tried to be as quiet as possible given that my roommate liked to sleep with his door open which I found extremely odd but I digress.

Laurant was actually pretty cool, sometimes took things a little too seriously but beyond that I had no complaints. We had both graduated at age 16 and we were both considered "musical prodigies" not my words, the schools. It was nice to be roomed with someone who I had something in common with but given that I was such a private person I never gave much thought to who my roommate was, I mean I'm not a loner I had friends just kept my personal life personal. There were a few number of people in my life that actually know the things I've been through and I wanted to keep it that way.

As I walked quietly out of the room and towards the elevators I had intended to just take a walk to clear my mind but I felt so tense and I had this melody stuck in my head that I couldn't get rid of for months so I know what I truly needed.

Music.

Music had become a huge part of my life, actually it felt like the only part of my life that hadn't died yet and I grabbed onto it with dear life. When I moved to seattle to live with my uncle Carlisle and his wife Esme and there two twin daughters Alice and Rosalie; my only escape from the nightmares was music. I had never had a preference when it came to music just as long as it gave me an outlet. When my aunt and uncle noticed how I'd been taken with their piano they went out a bought every musical instrument possible to allow me to grieve and express myself. I became more attached to the piano and acoustic guitar and began composing my own music. My therapist encouraged me to continue because he noticed how much I had changed since I had began playing. It helped me grieve the death of my parent Edward and Elizabeth Cullen.

I convinced Carlisle to allow me to be home schooled because I just couldn't see myself trying to start over somewhere where I had no intention in staying. He agreed and by 16 I had received my diploma with a 4.0 GPA.

When I was 14 a new family had moved in next door and at first I was extremely hesitant on making friends but there was this calmness about him that tamed the angry kid inside. soon after that Jasper Whitlock became my one and only best friend. He was the only one outside my family that truly knew what had happened and to this day he has never uttered a word.

When Jasper was accepted into Julliard I was overjoyed, the boy had mad acting skills better than half of the celebrities out there. Unfortunately our dorms were in separate buildings but it was just great having him so close even though my sisters/cousins were studying at Parsons; Alice for Fashion Design and Rose for Photography.

As I turned the corner towards the quad I noticed a girl with dark hair pulled up into a messy bun in sweats and a hoodie. Something about her made me stop for a moment and stare you could tell she was lost in thought but there was just something so familiar about her I just couldn't pin point what exactly it was. I didn't want to seem like some crazy lunatic so I continued on my path towards the music building and that's when I felt her gaze on me. I felt this warmth pass over me which was odd given it was the middle of February in New York City. As soon as I turned around I saw her divert her gaze and head up the steps into the dance building.

I shook off the feeling as a fluke and continued on with the same melody stuck in my head but this time I felt like I could actually finish it. I took the steps up to the building and unlocked the door with the key that Mrs. Cope had given me when I began to help out just to pass the time, this allowed me access to the building and private rooms whenever I wanted. At this very moment I was gracious that she trusted me so much. I really needed to relax if I wanted to be prepared for the showcase. I had four pieces to prepare, two for the dance department and two of my compositions I just had one more to prepare and the showcase was at the end of march giving me a little over a month to perfect everything.

Once I was in one of the private rooms I made my way to the piano and took my seat on the plush leather bench. My fingers caressed the ivory keys for a moment and then I began to play the opening part of the melody I'd had in my head for months. I usually got to the halfway point and then I'd blank but for some reason my heart poured into my hands and continued to play when I finally finished I grabbed my file pulled out a nameless music sheet that I'd began the melody on and finished it. Once it was on paper I continued to play it over and over again tweaking things here and there.

I knew immediately that this was going to be played in the showcase. I then had an idea and walked over to wear the guitars were and changed up a few of the cords to match the guitar strings and began to play. In that moment I felt lighter and a smile began to form on my face as lyrics began to flood my mind. I began writing them down in order to not forget and knew instantly that this was meant to be a duet. Now if only I could find my mystery girl.

**AN: Well as we've noticed Edward is not gonna give up until he finds his mystery girl. I wonder how soon he'll find her? Trust me I wont keep you guys waiting too long. A couple of things were revealed in this chapter about Edward but that was because Edward wanted you guy to know Bella on the other hand is being a little stubborn about you guys finding out her secret but I'll try my best to not have you guys wait too long to know what happens. Well I hope you enjoyed Edward and hopefully I did a pretty descent job :) Unfortunately I don't play a musical instrument so this is based off the few things I know. I was born with the dancing gene so when it comes to dancing you'll be seeing some big french words in there. Okay I'm done with my babbling. Please review and let me know what you guys think and maybe help me out if you guys have any ideas. I have pictures of how I visualize my characters on my Profile so go check them out.**

**Much love Yeli :)**


	4. Glass House

**AN: So I didn't want a week to pass before I updated, that would've been cruel for those who are truly invested in this story. So I got my tragus pierced on Monday and when my parents found out they totally flipped, let's just say things did not go well. I wasn't even allowed to go to San Antonio with my friend this weekend :( I'm bummed but those are the consequences for doing stuff behind their backs while living under their roof. I am looking for an apartment to move into with my two sister but apparently between us three we make too much money, I'm just wondering where all our money goes :/ I wont keep you guys any longer but I do want to tell you that I will slowly start introducing more characters and more interactions. This Edward and Bella will be slightly different. They have built this wall up that needs some breaking down :) So please Enjoy!**

* * *

_Glass House- Red_

_We deceive the world with lies we hide  
Behind the smiles we can see the home of desperate hearts  
The truth is falling down  
The illusion we've become  
A fear we can't outrun  
We're closing in our emptiness  
We're broken_

**BPOV**

"Hey Mom," I said a little out of breath.

I'd just finished practice and all I wanted to do was head up to my dorm room and sleep but I knew that wouldn't even be possible with the family I had.

"Oh Finally! Bella you had us all worried! Goodness why do you have a cell phone if you don't even answer it! I'm considering making your father put in tracking device just to make sure you're okay-"

"MOM! Goodness stop rambling I'm fine did you not read the message I sent you?" I was exasperated, I needed to get to the music building to help Mrs. Cope but seeing as how this conversation was going I'd never get off the phone.

"Sorry bells you know me, ever since the whole Em thing I've been more worriesome, anywho I just wanted to tell you the news Jake told us the other night," she said all jittery. Sounded like her but I could still sense the pain behind it. It hadn't been easy on her when Emily, my twin sister died.

"Ummm...mom no offense but shouldn't you just let jake tell me himself" I asked hoping to get her off the phone soon.

"Oh you know what I think I will. Will I see you next week for dinner?" Hoping she wouldn't ask but knowing there was no way around it. I knew these yearly dinners were to remember what had happened but I just didn't always want to be reminded of the tragedy we all faced. Especially me, I had put that behind me and really focused so much on dancing that I only wanted to remember the good things of my short lived life with Em.

"Yes mom of course I'll be there, I wouldn't miss it for the world. What time is Riley's flight coming in?" I inquired.

"12. So make sure you and Jake aren't late," her futile commanding voice.

"Yes ma'am," appeasing her, "well my I really have to go Mrs. Cope is waiting on me so she can head home. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you!"

"I love you too sweetie, be careful," I smiled as I ended the call I missed them truly even though we lived in the same city. They had moved here from Seattle when I got accepted to Julliard. It was more convenient given that Riley was in Boston studying law and Jake was at Parson's studying fashion. They wanted to be closer and I was beyond ecstatic when they told me the news. I could finally put everything that had happened in Seattle in my past and then to have your best friend in the same school, I couldn't have asked for anything better. Jasper was my rock, he had mad acting skills but the guy had a heart of gold and he was the only one outside of my family that I felt comfortable enough to trust with my secret past.

I walked into Mrs. Cope and was immediately relieved to see her on the phone. I was glad I hadn't kept her waiting. when she finally ended her conversation she handed me the keys and bid me farewell.

I began cleaning up and putting sheet music away and other papers in their respective places. When I was finally finished organizing all the classrooms and private studios I took my place behind a black baby grand piano in one of the private recording booths and began to play. It truly helped release the stress but I knew that I had to play the song that had been circling around my mind.

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars

I felt refreshed, like a new person when I sang and played and I just kept playing feeling free and finally let my guard down showing my true self and somewhat broken side.

I see this life like a swinging vine

Swing my heart across the line

And my face is flashing signs

Seek it out and you shall find

Oh, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right

Doing the wrong thing

I feel something so wrong

Doing the right thing I could lie, could lie, could lie

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive  
Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Suddenly I could sense someone in the room but I just couldn't stop myself from playing. I was in so deep, I was pouring my heart into this room and piano something I hadn't done in so long. I rare;y sang especially in front of anyone let alone play. I stopped playing after Emily died but once I got into helping Mrs. Cope I picked it back up.

I feel the love and I feel it burn

Down this river, every turn

Hope is a four-letter word

Make that money, watch it burn

Oh, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so wrong

Doing the right thing

I could lie, could lie, could lie

Everything that downs me makes me wanna fly  
Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could b

e But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sing in the river

The lessons are learnt

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sing in the river

The lessons are learnt

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sing in the river

The lessons are learnt

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sing in the river

The lessons are learnt

Everything that kills me makes feel alive

As I sang the last verse and pulled my hands up from the ivory keys I heard someone begin to clap but I just couldn't look up. I was so embarrassed that I'd just been caught playing, let alone singing. I knew my face was red I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks and my heart hadn't stopped racing but when he spoke I knew that I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Come on, don't be embarrassed you were beyond incredible. The best I've heard in a really long time. Are you a music major? What's your name? I've never seen you around here before, are you a freshman?" I know he was just curious but I couldn't help how I felt, I felt like a part of me had been exposed to a complete stranger.

I finally looked up a gasped I couldn't believe What I was seeing. This couldn't be could it. Was I dreaming again? This would make more sense if it was a dream. Just then my phone went off interrupting my silent musing and pulling me out of my little bubble. It was Jasper, he never called unless it was something serious he usually just texted but a phone call meant he needed me.

"I'm sorry I have to go," I said in a rush and ran out as fast as I could grabbing my things and answering the phone in the process.

"Bella? Alice is in New york!" He said in so much pain.

I knew he needed me immediately.

* * *

**AN: Okay that's as much as I'm giving away for now. If I wake up early enough tomorrow maybe I'll update but my sisters Team Captain for Relay for Life so I'm in charge of basically keeping her from going ballistic this should be fun! If not possibly Saturday just depends my friend is having her wedding shower so maybe Sunday :) I try, I try...Now Please go review and tell me how much you hate it!**

**Much Love Yeli :)**


	5. Chasing Rubies

**AN: So I'm going through some really difficult stuff right now and I've just been in a really dark place. I'm having more frequent episodes than I used to and things are just affecting me but I'm still writing because it's the only outlet I have. Now because I've my craziness and work my update schedule is going to be weird until I can adjust. When I have frequent days off I may update more but if I end up working back to back I may not. So please just be patient with me and don't leave me. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chasing Rubies- Hudson Taylor_

_This is not deja vu  
I've never met somebody like you  
I'd like to tell you the truth  
And I hardly now you and I don't wanna let you go  
and I don't wanna let you go  
What if you don't like me  
What if I'm being naive  
Maybe it's love, sure I don't know  
And I hardly know you and I don't wanna let you go_

**EPOV**

I walked into the campus café and met up with Jazz for lunch I had to tell him, it was the right thing to do as a friend.

"Hey Jazz," I said weakly he knew instantly something was wrong he could just sense things like that.

"Ed what's going on?" he asked worried. Damn! This guy was good, how was I suppose to tell him that my cousin was back and just a few miles away. I mean should I tell him? I know Alice asked me not to but I was his friend and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't tell him something that important. It would be a pretty shitty thing to do to your best friend.

"Alice is back!" I spit out. Okay that was one way to say it. "Look man I know that I really shouldn't even be telling you but I feel like you should know, she's been back for a week and she's barely telling the family. Dude she's not acting like herself. Ever since you guys-"

"Ed, dude stop rambling," I hadn't even noticed I'd been doing that. I guess I was just nervous at his reaction.

"Sorry." I said meekly. "It's just you guys have history and well I know things ended pretty badly."

"Oh yeah you mean how she chose a 3 month internship in Paris over her boyfriend. Yeah it doesn't get any worse than that except she promised to keep in touch and never did. Yeah it was pretty bad." I knew he was being sarcastic and I knew he was just saying the bare minimum. Alice had said some pretty cruel things before she left. She pretty much made it seem like she was getting a real career while he'd spend the rest of his life as a waiter who was aspiring actor. To anyone that wouldn't really seem so bad but for Jasper that was pretty offensive given that he had to postpone coming to Julliard to help out his family when his mom died of Breast Cancer. Let's just say Alice had been out of line.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing, I'm tired of making an effort if Alice wants something serious she knows where to find me," Okay..? He was acting extremely calm for someone who just found out the love of his life was in the same city as him. "Look dude I got to head to class I'll talk to you later."

"Ummm...yeah sure." Something just felt off I could just sense it.

* * *

Classes continued but I just couldn't even find it in me to focus let alone care. All I could think of was that dream and that song that came with it and the sleep deprivation didn't help my situation one bit. Once I was out of the room of my last class I headed straight for my dorm room intending on taking a much-needed nap.

Once inside I dropped my bag and headed straight for my bed not even caring that I was fully dressed. As I closed my eyes sleep came easily.

I was in our auditorium and the place was packed, instead of being back stage where I was supposed to be, I was sitting in the audience along with my family. As the music began I recognized that it had been one of my compositions, it had been _the _composition. A beautiful brunette began to dance on the stage. Here movements were fluid and ethereal. She looked like an angel on stage, I couldn't look away. Her hair flowed along with every movement and every jump and leap. She was incredible. When she finished the curtains closed and my family begins to give their praises on how amazing she was and how proud of her they were. I was beyond confused, did they know her? That was when my uncle Carlisle told me that I should go backstage and tell her how I felt.

"It's time Edward, she's waiting"

All of the sudden I facing a dressing room with and lovely brunette. I still couldn't see her face or recognize who it was but I recognized the feeling that came over me as she spoke to me.

"Edward" she whispered.

"Who are you? Where can I find you? What's your name?" I asked all at once. I needed to find her, to know who she was.

"I'm closer than you think" she said with a smile on her face. She came up to me and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips but it burned more than anything. The room began spinning and slowly everything became dark. I was losing her and there was nothing I could do.

I shot straight up from my bed, my heart racing and my palms sweaty as I touched my lips still feeling the burn on them as if my dream had been real. I needed some air.

As I walked around I check my phone and noticed that it was 6:30pm I knew that Mrs. Cope would've been gone by now and no one would be in the music rooms. I headed straight towards the music building on a mission I needed to de-stress.

I made my way down the hall towards my favorite private room intending on making good of my time here until I heard the piano begin to play once i had reached the room. I had every intention on leaving until I heard the most beautiful soulful voice. No one here had ever sang that way and no one had ever captured me the way that voice had. When I turned the corner I saw her, a brunette sitting at the piano with her eyes closed singing her heart out. She looked so carefree and lost in the melody that soon I was lost in her. I could sense every emotion she was pouring out into that song. Pain. hurt, sadness and fear. Things I'd felt my entire life, I felt as if I could relate to her emotions but there was something else I couldn't quite grasp maybe it was love.

When she was finished my body gave me away by clapping. I couldn't help myself but I immediately regretted it. I hadn't ment to embarrass her at all and I felt bad because she couldn't even look me in the eye. I immediately started spouting out questions wanting to know her and who she was but as soon as I knew she was gone.

She muttered out a quick "I have to go" and left. I was in awe by this girl. She made me feel things I hadn't felt in years with just the sound of her voice. There was just something about her that felt so familiar, like I'd known her my entire life.

I had to know who she was and I was going to find out no matter how long it took.

* * *

**AN: Just please review I'm in desperate need of some love.**

**Much Love Yeli :)**


	6. Broken Hallelujah

**AN: RL is kicking my ass. My meds really aren't helping especially given my situation with my friends abandoning me but at least I have a guy in my life that's very supportive of my illness and the things I'm going through. I hope we become more but only time will tell and he's kinda 7 years older than me but i am turning 20 next year so I really don't see it as a big issue. So enough about me , please enjoy BPOV things will be speading up soon and bella and edward will be meeting thanks to a little birdy ;)**

* * *

_Broken Hallelujah- The Afters_

_You know the things that have brought me here.  
You know the story of every tear.  
'Cause You've been here from the very start._

Even though I don't know what your plan is,  
I know You're making beauty from these ashes.

**BPOV**

After Jasper had told me everything and I mean everything, I knew I had to help. He knew how exhausted I was a sent me up to my dorm to get some rest knowing that this showcase was going to be taking a lot out of me. I had mentioned to Jasper about my dreams but I had left out certain details. I decided I needed to confide in someone so I chose that I'd tell him everything the next time I saw him. I was tired of keeping this to myself.

By the end of the week the castings had been posted for the showcase basically letting us know who would be performing and in what. When I looked up to the list I saw my name printed 4 times. I had two duets, one solo, and one group routine; when I turned around I found myself alone with just Mrs. Barry in the room. This must be some kind of mistake no second year ever had this many parts in a showcase and this was only half of it. I still has the music department list to check but I was pretty sure my name was not on that list, given that only music majors ever performed in the showcase.

Mrs. Barry looked amused when I voiced my concerns. She just laughed and shook her head and took me into her office. She took out a DVD with my name printed on it. I recognized the handwriting, it was Riley's . Riley had been the one to go behind my back a send in an audition tape for me knowing very well what I had planned for my future. My dream had always been to go to Julliard but I didn't feel confident enough to even try.

When she began playing it tears came to my eyes. It had been the dance that I'd dedicated to Emily. When it was over I couldn't hold the tears at bay and began to sob in Mrs. Barry's arms. That's when I knew that I couldn't just keep holding what had happened to us inside. I told her everything.

"Bella honey I know you've been through something traumatic but honey you have to use it," she whispered worried that if she spoke any louder I'd snap. "Use it in your dancing, you told me that after everything happened you put all your energy into dance, do it again. that girl in the video is the reason you are here and the amount of work you put in is the reason why you have four pieces in this years showcase."

I just nodded I truly didn't know what to say, I excused myself and made my way to the music building knowing I had been avoiding it since I'd been caught in one of the private rooms. Once in I headed straight towards her office knowing she had already left. when I checked the list I was surprised to see my name on the list but something else had caught my eye, apparently a guy named Edward was in need of a female vocalist for his performance. Well good luck to this Edward guy.

As I turned to corner to head towards the exit I ran into a strong, muscular body that felt familiar. I looked up to find Jasper right in front of me.

"Jazz, what the hell! are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry Bells, I didn't see you there." He sounded slightly distracted. After I'd told him everything about my dream we hadn't really spoken he had seemed lost in thought and then all of the sudden he had to go so I just never thought about it.

"Hey what are you doing here anyways?" Just asking out of curiosity.

"Actually I was coming to meet a friend...you know what come with me." He sounded like he was plotting something and for some reason I felt a bit of fear creep in.

"Ummm I'm not so sure I have to get these rooms picked up and-"

"Oh come on, this wont take long," cutting me off with a look that told me to not even consider arguing.

"Fine! Lead the way," I relented

When we reached one of the private rooms, I could hear that really brought me in. I grabbed onto the door handle and let myself in completely ignoring the fact that I wasn't alone. I was completely lost in the melody, it rose something in me. All the feelings I'd been trying to shut out my entire life, this wasn't possible a song shouldn't be able to make you feel like a completely different person. I felt so much love and passion behind just a simple melody. I was entranced and I just felt myself moving closer and closer towards the the guy playing the piano.

When it was finally over I felt my heart pounding and when he turned around I knew there was a reason I had been drawn into the room. This was my mystery guy.

"I had a feeling, I'd see you again. Thank you Jasper." He smiled and I couldn't help but melt inside when I heard him speak. My dreams had nothing on him. His peridot eyes were more prominant, his sharp jaw line had a small amount of brown stubble and his light brown hair was in disarray as if he'd been running his hands through it all day. This guy, no this man was beyond beautiful.

"No problem Ed, I think I found your girl for the showcase," with jazz's response I was cut out of my lust induced haze and turned to Jasper giving him a look that meant he better explain.

"You see Bella when you were in here earlier this week Ed had stumbled upon a girl that was using that exact same piano and who was singin her heart out. So when he began to explain and tell me about these umm...Edward can I?" Edward nodded and Jazz continued, "these dreams about a girl who was a dancer and was a brunette but he could never really see here face clearly, like he couldn't really focus in on the whole thing."

"Bella maybe you'd like to come here and just try it out with me. I'd really like to get to know you?" My mind was still reeling with all this information and so I stupidly did what he asked of me.

When he handed me some sheet music I raised an eyebrow in question and he just persisted. As i looked over the lyrics I got an idea of how the lyrics would fit the melody and when he began to sing I swear I felt my heart stop beating. I couldn't even focus. my dreams had become a reality and I knew I couldn't let go, not now not ever.

When we were finally finished I felt this warmth wash over me and a shock when he touched my hand. We both looked down and then back up at each other smiling because I knew that deep down inside this was meant to be. My sister had believed that things happened for a reason and now I finally was beginning to think that maybe she was right.

* * *

**AN: Okay so I needed them to meet already. Sorry if you think it happened to quickly but to be honest they've been through a lot of shit and it's just gonna put their new found relationship to the test. I mean it's not like they're boyfriend and girlfriend yet but maybe soon. Well I'm not giving anything about the song away just yet but here is Bella's audition video. watch?v=W1HwA7qtMlc**

**It's very good and as a dancer myself I believed it was very powerful. Well please Favorite, Follow, Review :)**

**Much Love Yeli :)**


	7. Alone Together

**AN: I haven't really been in the mood or the right mindset to write lately. Shit has happened and it's has just had me in a weird place. nonetheless I am pushing myself because I like this story and I want my readers to have something to read therefore I'm trying. I did go to my Alma Mater yesterday and saw my old Drill Teams Spring Show. It truly makes me miss dancing and all the girls I taught and helped. I even miss my director who impacted my life in so many ways. Anywho I want to continue BPOV just because I want you guys to see whats going on in her head. Yeah she agreed and she was happy to finally put a name to the face but she has a lot of secrets and that makes her push people away. Yes she knows how to hide it but that doesn't mean that it doesn't eat away at her. **

* * *

_Alone Together- Fall Out Boy_

_I don't know where you're going_

_But do you got room for one more troubled soul _

_I don't know where I'm going_

_But I don't think I'm coming home and I'll say_

_"I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead" _

_This is the road to ruin _

_And we started at the end_

** BPOV **

Once back in my dorm room I felt like I could finally breath. I'm honestly not mad at Jasper I mean I was the one who decided to tell him I just didn't expect this. I'm glad that he cared enough to help both of us but I'm not ready for something like this. My life now can't handle these types of things. I have to focus and stay focused if I wanted to excel and get better. I just couldn't think about all of this now.

I went straight to take a shower I needed it and honestly I knew that the hot water would help clear my head. Today's events had overwhelmed me. I would help Edward out, I would be his friend but that was it. On my way to the restroom I accidentally tipped over a picture frame. Picking it up my heart broke just a bit more and my wall grew stronger that much more. It was a photo of Emily and I at our first dance recital.

~_Flashback~_

_"Come on girls get together for some pictures," mom said cheerfully._

_"Mom come on we're so tired and hungry can't we do this later," I whined._

_"yeah like at the pizza place," Emily agreed._

_"Oh hush now! Just a couple more and then we'll go eat. Now Bella give Emily a kiss on the cheek," she said with a no nonsense tone._

_"MOM!" both Emily and I complained while our two older brothers started laughing. "Mom everyone's staring. Are you done yet?"_

_"Okay fine fine fine, we're done," my mother conceded._

* * *

_"Bella come on we're gonna be late and you know how mom gets," Emily said irritated. We had just finished dance and we needed to hurry home for dinner._

_"I'm coming, Jeez chill! Gosh you are the most impatient person I know," I said grabbing my things and heading out of the dance studio. _

_We always walked home after practice so it wasn't any different than any other day but today just felt weird, I felt like someone was watching us but it's not like I could tell Em she would've freaked._

_As we walked past our school the feeling like we were being watched grew in my gut. Em and I cut through the alley behind the school and that's when I heard footsteps. I turned around but I saw no one. Emily seem completely oblivious to what was going on. _

_"Ems I feel like someone's following us, maybe we should call jake or Riley to come meet us half way. Something just feels off," I said my voice trembling._

_"Are you sure bells? I'll call but you're really scaring me," I could sense how worried she was and this was the first time I'd truly seen her scared maybe she hadn't been completely oblivious. I knew we shouldn't have stopped walking but Em needed to make the call. I just knew it was a mistake as soon as we did it._

_"Hey, yeah we are but can you come meet us half way? We feel like someone's following us. No dufus we're being serious. Please! Seriously just pause the damn game and come get us. Fine, whatever!" Emily was beyond irritated "come on let's go, Riley's not home and Jake's in the middle of a video game. Let's just hurry up."_

_As soon as those words came out of her mouth I saw a shadow approach us and I knew something terrible was about to happen. I began screaming for help, grabbing Emily and running in the opposite direction but another shadow appeared. We were cornered and all I could hear was Emily crying asking me to help her. I didn't know what to do._

_Then two guys came forward separating Ems and I. I screamed for her, I had to protect her! I started kicking and screaming and fighting him off but his grip grew tighter. I was thrown to the ground and my head slammed into a rock. As everything began to go black all I could remember was Emily screaming for help and screaming my name._

_~Flashback~_

I was shot back into reality by the slamming of our dorm room door. I wiped the tears off my face and went to check out what was going on.

As I walked into our living space I saw Tanya pacing back and forth. "Tan what's wrong?" Asking thoroughly confused, I'd never seen her so agitated.

"Mrs. Barry cut my duet with Leo saying that she didn't think it would be worth watching. She's such a bitch. What the fuck does she know!?" She continued on with her rant but I just listened and let her continue on until she had let it all out.

"Tan have you talked to her? I'm doing a duet with Jess maybe we could make it a trio, I could talk to Mrs. Barry. I don't want you to not preform and I know how good you are." I said making my way to the couch to sit next to her. She was like my sister I'd do anything for her.

"Really bells you'd do that for me?" I could see her finally relax. "Yeah, you're like my sister I'd do anything for you and I know that we'd definitely kill it on that stage," I said a little more upbeat trying to mask the pain I'd just been reminded of. "Look I'll talk to her tomorrow, I'm gonna go take a shower and get some homework done. You should do the same."

Once in the shower I just let the water cascade over me as I thought back to the reason why I had come to New York in the first place. I wanted to remember her and celebrate her in the good moments and leaving Seattle was a way of putting what had happened in the past. I looked down to my wrist and remebered back to my first week in New York. Jake had decided to show me around and considering I had just turned 18 he wanted us to do something special together. When Riley flew in that week we all decided to get matching tattoos in memory of Emily. I got mine on my left wrist, it was a dancing angel with Emily's name printed on the bottom. Jake and Riley both got there's exactly the same but on their left bicep.

In a way it was our way as siblings who felt this guilt within us to always remember the person we loved and missed the most and to never lose sight of why we continue on pushing through all the bullshit everyday.

* * *

**AN: So there we go. We got some flash backs in there but we now understand why Bella is going to be the way she is in the future. When she's by herself she tends to think too much but who doesn't. Anyways I posted a picture of the tattoo on my profile as a reference. Its so beautiful and its the tattoo I want on my wrist Just smaller. Well please review, favorite or follow. Let me know how I'm doing PLEASE!**

**Much Love Yeli**


End file.
